Pain for Pleasure
by WolfTellsLife
Summary: Ultear's older brother Natsu works as the school's nurse. She distances herself from him because of his womanizing personality. But what happens when she hears rumors that could ruin her love life and decides to visit the infirmary to get her rightful prize. Now, she endures pain to receive her pleasure. Bad Summary, I know but Natsu x Ultear fic. Just felt like contributing.


"What happened to your foot?" asked the 19 yr old pink-haired school nurse as he aided the student's foot.

"I tripped over the stairs" said the student, who looked at Natsu seriously.

"Oh really? I highly doubt that, Erza-chan" said the nurse.

"What are you implying, Natsu?" asked the girl, now identified as Erza to Natsu Dragneel, the school's only male nurse and the "School Prince" as others refer him as because of his soft and caring personality who doesn't harbor favoritism among the students.

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet is the student council president and the "Titania" of their school because of her power in maintaining order in the school, which includes having to deal with delinquents. Together with her rough and strict personality, she is feared by the school.

"If you tripped down the stairs, the only part of your body hurt will be the upper body part" he said as he kept bandaging her foot. Erza looked to the side with a troubling face "It's the delinquents again, isn't it?" he asked as Erza looked at him in surprise "Judging by your reaction, I guess it is" he said.

"This is no big deal. They just want to horse around with me, is all" she said.

"Please stop averting your eyes from the truth!" he shouted as he tightened a bandage on her foot, making her squeal "You should know by now that most of the students don't agree with your methods of maintaining order in this school" he said as he looked at her seriously.

"What are you talking about? They love me. Last week, they decorated my desk with graffiti to make it look nicer" she said in a carefree manner.

"I'm sure the words on your desk was insults. Please open your eyes, Erza-chan" he said worriedly.

"Will you stop messing around with my head! My feet feels better now. I'm leaving" she said as she removed her feet from Natsu's hands and put on her shoes, closing the door to the school infirmary loudly.

Natsu just looked at the door without any expressions.

 **At the Dragneel Household**

"Ultear! Dinner is ready!" shouted out Natsu as footsteps coming down the stairs was heard.

Ultear Dragneel was the younger adoptive sister of Natsu and is the current secretary of the student council and is classmates with Erza as second years, with her being 18 yrs old, 1 year younger than Natsu.

Ultear quietly sat down on a chair and ate quietly.

"So, how was school today?" Natsu asked caringly like an older sibling would. No response.

Natsu brushed it aside and asked his next question normally.

"Is the school festival planning going well, " he asked jokingly. Still, no response.

This cycle continued until Ultear was done eating and left the dining table.

Natsu was used to nights like this. He knew that Ultear was mad at him.

He looked sadly at his plate and Ultear's and said "Guess I gotta clean up" as he sighed.

This wasn't easy for Ultear too. She would always secretly stay in a wall behind the dining room and listen to Natsu's sad voice and his sighs.

She would slowly and quietly go up to her room and sob for a few minutes. She wanted to have her close sibling relationship with Natsu back, but Natsu broke her heart a few years back, so she shows her hatred directly and aggressively to Natsu.

And after Natsu washes the dishes, he goes to his night job and shouts to Ultear he will be leaving.

This is how everyday and everynight passes by the Dragneel Household.

 **Back at School**

"Did you bring your proposals for this year's theme for the school festival?" asked Erza as she laid on the table a pile of papers containing her proposals.

"Yes" Jellal Fernandes, the student council vice-president said.

"Of course" Mirajane Strauss, the student council treasure said.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by something last night" said Ultear as she bowed her head down.

"And what would that be?" asked Erza as she glared at Ultear.

"My homeworks" she said, earning her a nod from Erza and her saying "Is that so? Then I guess your reason is good enough. Now then, let's get back to business" she said as she started the meeting.

 **After the student council meeting**

"Did you hear? Natsu-sama likes someone" said a random girl, which piqued the curiosity of Ultear. The girls then continued "Apparently, a girl from Class 1-C confessed to him and they say they're both dating already" she said as Ultear had a surprised expression on her face.

'Class 1-C? That's Meredy's class. I should ask her, she'll maybe know more' Ultear thought as she headed for Meredy's class.

'This is strange. I didn't notice Onii-sama acting differently lately. Or maybe he's just good at hiding from me' she thought as she furiously stomped the school corridors, scaring students who encountered her 'I'll find out who that girl is. She's just a freshman, it'll be easy to scare her' she thought as she was now putting on a happy expression.

 **At Class 1-C**

"Meredy! Meredy! Over here!" shouted Ultear as she waved her hands in the door of Meredy's classroom.

"Hm? Ultear-san" Meredy said as she went to Ultear to attend to whatever it is she wants to talk about.

"Have you heard of the rumors regarding my brother's relationship?" Ultear asked.

"Oh! You mean Natsu-sama and me?" Meredy said, which shocked Ultear.

"So when I was delivering papers my class had to submit, I tripped over the stairs. But luckily, someone caught me, and you guessed it, it was Natsu-sama" she said as Ultear's bangs was covering her eyes now as she walked away from Meredy "Ultear-san! Did I say something bad?" she said as she looked at Ultear's retreating figure.

As Ultear walked in the halls, she gave off a menacing aura, making everyone around her stay away from her and look in fear 'Onii-sama, you're dead' she thought as she finally arrived at her destination.

The infirmary.

Hearing the loud sliding door of the infirmary opening, Natsu looked at the culprit.

"Ultear? What brings you here?" he asked as he held his sandwich in his hands, clearly stating that he was having his lunch break until Ultear entered the room.

"Is it true? The rumors, of you and Meredy" she said with an angry expression on her face.

"Rumors? Me and Meredy-chan? What are you talking about, Ultear?" he asked as he kept staring at her with a carefree face.

"Don't play with me! I know you encountered Meredy at the stairs and you caught her when she fell" she said, now releasing tears.

"Why are you crying, Ultear? If it pains you to see me with other girls, then I'll gladly cut my ties with them"he said as he stood up and hugged the now sobbing Ultear.

"Don't you remember our promise? You told me that you will break every law as long as you can make me happy, including the law of siblings forbidden to fall in love with each other. We aren't biological siblings in the first place, so we can love each other to our heart's content" she said as she cuddled on Natsu's chest and put her hands on Natsu's back, hugging him.

Natsu smiled, talking with Ultear again. His plan worked for the most part.

Ultear suddenly pushed Natsu and her body into one of the beds and she gazed at his eyes, with her face flushed. Natsu's face, however, was not showing any signs of embarrassment, only surprise.

"What are you doing, Ultear? Do you want to do it here and now, or do you want to wait until we get some privacy at home?" he asked as she replied "These past 13 yrs since I was just 5 yrs old, all I wanted was your affection. 13 years I waited for this day, I don't think I'll be able to last another second" she said as she kissed him passionately.

 **At Ultear's class**

"Dragneel! Dragneel?" asked the teacher as he asked the class if Ultear was absent or not.

This caused a huge debate in the class since others claim they saw her and others say she went home.

"Okay, okay, Class!" the teacher said as he calmed them down "Let's just move on to our lesson" he said as he started to scribble on the board.

Erza looked at Ultear's seat and thought 'Weird. We just had a student council during lunch break and she was clearly there. Maybe she felt sick and went home. But that would mean-' she blushed furiously as the teacher asked for her attention.

"Huh? Oh, my apologies" she apologized to the teacher as the teacher went back to the lesson 'I think I know what they're doing right now' she thought.

 **Back at the infirmary**

 **Lemon scene**

As Natsu and Ultear continued their passionate kiss, with Ultear being on top of Natsu with her hands supporting her body, sweat started to drip from her neck and her head.

Their tongues snaked around each other, interchanging saliva and sealing their kisses every once in a while. They never separated their lips as they breathed heavily through their noses. Their intense breathing from their noses and moans from Ultear was the only sound present in the infirmary.

Their intense kiss continued for 30 minutes, until Ultear finally pulled away and a string of saliva stretched from their tongues as they looked at each other flushed.

Their faces was very flushed as if they were sick deeply.

Ultear was now breathing heavily and removed her school uniform blazer, followed by her tie, then her white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, leaving her only in her skirt, leggings and her bra.

Natsu just looked at her and hesitated fora moment, thinking if he should push through.

Luckily, he didn't need to move as a very excited Ultear pulled his white doctor coat and then his white sweater he always wears as part of his school nurse uniform, with white pants and white shoes.

As Ultear tried to unbuckle his belt, Natsu stopped her wrists and asked her "Are you sure? There's only 2 hours and 30 minutes of class left. Knowing how hyped you are about doing this, I doubt we'll finish in less than 5 hours" he said as Ultear ignored him and unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants as well, leaving Natsu in only his socks and his boxers.

"I think it's your turn now" he said as Ultear nodded happily and pulled off her bra, covering her nipples.

"Don't be shy, Ultear. Come, don't hold back, okay?" he said as his words triggered Ultear's self-control switch as she hungrily snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercer than before.

Natsu removed his socks as Ultear did her leggings.

Now Natsu was only in his boxers and Ultear was only in her underwear and skirt.

Ultear then slowly kissed in the lower body parts of Natsu slowly, trailing her tongue in his jawline, then his chin, then his neck, which she sucked and licked for another 30 minutes, leaving hickeys when she proceeded further down until she reached her goal.

Feeling the gate that separated her mouth from her goal, she swiftly removed his boxers as she instantly started to suck it with intense force.

This continued for another 30 minutes as Natsu finally had enough of her teasing and rolled her over.

It was his turn to lick her body.

He licked her breasts for yet another 30 minutes.

After he separated his mouth from her soft breasts, roughly 2 hours went by in a flash, leaving them with only an hour to finish their love session.

They explored all kinds of positions as moans and grunts could be heard from the infirmary, with the bed creaking and being showered in sweat and cum.

An hour passed and voices could already be heard outside the infirmary.

They both rushed in dressing up and Natsu said "Judging from your reaction right now, you probably want more" he said as he smiled seductively.

"Don't worry, we can continue this at home and if it's not enough, you can always come here with a fake injury so I can give you my special treatment" he said as Ultear smiled and kissed him fiercely one last time before heading out of the infirmary.

"I'll make sure to always reserve this place for us" he said as she looked at him one last time, before heading out for the student council room.

"Pain for pleasure, huh? Sounds interesting" Natsu said as he smiled.


End file.
